


Living

by khyharah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, HHBingo2019, Quote, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khyharah/pseuds/khyharah
Summary: A brief reflection on a life well lived





	Living

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven 2019 Bing to satisfy block B5. Probably one of the shortest pieces I've ever written. Enjoy!

“And here you are living, despite it all.” Rupi Kaur

 

It takes a war to make a woman.

And a woman is what she was indeed.

She learned of love and heartbreak, silence and noise, right and wrong and every shade of grey in between. She faced prejudice, hate, downright torture. There was nothing she hadn’t endured in her long life. No, they weren’t easy lessons. They were often more than she wanted to handle, but she did.

So she took her lessons and made them her world. She fought for those who could not fight for themselves. She loved with a passion that could not be matched. She taught and chastised when needed. Every prejudice was put to rest as she proved that there was more to being a “mudblood” than anyone ever expected.

But most of all, she lived. It was as if her life had been put on hold for so long during the darker times. Everything was just waiting on the next step, the next item to be checked off the list. And so much … wasted time really. She married her true love, raised children with him, nurtured them through heartbreaks and their own trials. When the grandchildren came, they were doted on fiercely, not just by their mischievous grandfather, but by their grandmother who snuck them sweets and coins.

But now, in the light of day at the end of her life, she could look at her family surrounding her and feel secure. Red hair and black, brown, grey, blue, and bright greens eyes all smiled at her, sad they knew the time was approaching, but secure in the fact that her life was well lived.

Yes, Hermione Jean Potter was ready to meet her husband in the afterlife. She knew that despite everything that was thrown at her, she had lived the life she wanted. And she wouldn’t have changed it for anything.


End file.
